A fallen Angel story
by animelover2424
Summary: My name is Stacy and im a fallen angel.This is my story of how i felt in the day of my fall. Also everything ive gone through as an angel in heaven and now as a fallen angel here in earth. I promise you my life has been anything but boring so enjoy it.
1. a preview of what its gonna be about

Hey there you may have heard of Fallen Angels or as some people may call them Demons but I have no idea why though. I guess you could call me a "Demon" in other words yes I'm a Fallen Angel. My name is Stacy McJack I guess you could say I am 16 years old since we don't actually get old. I fell from heaven you could hear that story later on don't worry. Right now I'm living in Santa Rosa California I was made into a Death Angel in January 24 1610. A Death Angel is an Angel that guides a dead person to their destination either heaven or hell. in January 24 1910 funny that I fell exactly 300 years after I became a Death Angel. Also as a Death Angel I know the people that are possibly gonna die soon. That's how I saw a young man that was only 18 years old he was so handsome and as I could see kind. Our book of death said he was supposed to die in a couple of weeks by murder. I found a special interest in him so I would always watch him. His death was coming closer now, just a couple of days more and I found myself not wanting him to die I wanted him to live, to be happy. I didn't understand my feelings at all since I already had a boyfriend here in heaven. His name was Christian he was 18 years old and a Death Angel too. But I couldn't stop thinking of the young man I now knew that his name was Alex. Two days before the day of his death I finally realized that what I felt for him was love. I decided that I couldn't just let him die, so in the day of his "death" I went down to the earth something that was forbidden unless you were a Guardian Angel.


	2. The real story begins now

I got there just in time Alex was in the floor in his house badly beaten up with a psychopath there pointing a gun at him. I don't what happened to me I guess I was just so mad at that psycho for trying to kill my beloved Alex that I lost controlled got a knife and killed him. I couldn't believe what I had just done, Alex looked scared,confused, but relieved that someone had saved him. He asked me "who the f*ck are you?" I didn't answer I had no idea of what to say. He noticed I wasn't gonna say anything and understood me because he said "anyways I promise I won't tell anybody what happened. Thank you very much you saved my life." I just smiled and took the body and left I had no idea of what to do with the body so I just left it in a dumpster. Alex lived in Los Angeles California so they would never know who did that since there so many people in Los Angeles. I know that was very cruel but I couldn't think of anything else. After that I tried to go to heaven but in my way there the archangels stopped me. They said I couldn't go to heaven anymore I asked "why not?" and they said " because you went down to the earth because your in love with a human and you just commited murder." I couldn't believe they knew I guess god had been keeping tabs on me! And then out of no where another archangel ripped my wings off! I screamed "OWWWW!" so loud because it was the most painful thing that could happened to you. Then of course I fell to the earth I didn't know what to do and I noticed something very very important. I couldn't feel what I mean is that I did have feelings still but I couldn't feel stuff from my body. It was like if everything I was living happened through glass. I was so confused and sad I kept thinking 'how could I be a fallen angel now! I saved a human's life shouldn't that be a good thing?' But I knew that what I did was bad because to save a humans life a destroyed another one. Then without knowing it I went to Alex's house when I got there I searched his mind.(that's a power both, angels and fallen angels have but the good angels would never invade a humans mind) He was still thinking of me he couldn't understand what had happened and who I was. I wanted to get to know him but I knew he would be scared since he saw me kill someone. So I decided that in order to be able to get close to him I would have to erase his memory and that's exactly what I did. After I erased his memory about what happened last night I made him go to this restaurant. The reason I did that is that I needed a reason to meet him but after that I wasn't gonna mess with his mind. If he wanted to meet me it would be by his choice not mine I wanted everything to be real. It was afternoon already and I was there just sitting and eating chicken. Then he came inside and all the girls in the restaurant were staring at him its just that he is so hot! He sat in the table behind me and ordered chicken too, he kept staring at me. I understood him because I'm really beautiful its not that I'm cocky or anything but I know how every male angel in heaven would stare at me. And here in earth too there was desire in their eyes. If your wondering how I look then let me tell you I have long straight black hair . Brown eyes I'm 5 feet 6 inches tall with olive skin color . I'm a really flirty girl and like to wear really showy dresses I was wearing a tight dress and showing a lot of my breast with some high heels. Then he came and stood by my table and said "hello my name is Alex may I sit here?" I said "of course you may" he sat down across me in the table. He asked me my name and I told him "my name is Stacy McJack but you could call me Stace" after that we just kept talking and talking. Time went by so fast it was night already so I told him I had to leave he told me he would take me home. But I said no since I didn't have a home then he asked me for a number or place to find me. And again I didn't have a phone so I told him I'll meet him in that same restaurant tomorrow at 3 p.m.


End file.
